MIA doesn't always last forever
by ashleycakez06
Summary: Zach and Cammie are engaged. Zach becomes MIA for a year, but what happens when he comes back? Just a quick story that I thought of. All Zack's POV


**Ok, I just though of this and I had to write it! Enjoy!**

**Ally Carter owns all!**

**Zach POV**

I have been MIA for a year now. I was captured on a 3 week mission by a Chinese terrorist group. I eventually took them down (alone, with no help; if I do say so myself), and now I'm on my way back home to Cammie, _my _Cammie. My Gallagher Girl. Even though the plane ride was only 14 hours (**A.N. I'm not sure how far China is from here, so I just put a random number)**, it felt like it lasted 14 days. All I want to do is get home to Cam and enjoy the time I had with her.

_*Flashback* _

_1 year earlier_

"_Come on Gallagher Girl!" I told her dragging her from the dance floor. It was the Gallagher/Blackthorne graduation after party_

"_What is it Zach?" she asked nervously obviously because of the nervous voice I was using. I know, I, Zachary Goode, was nervous. But only because I was going to pop the 'question'. Yes, I was going to propose to the famous Cameron Morgan. _

_We got to our passageway (yeah, our passageway, it was the largest of them all and we found it together) and I brought her to the couch where we shared our first real kiss. We sat down and I started first. _

"_Listen Gallagher Girl, There's something that I've been meaning to ask you..." I started standing up and pulling her up with me. "I love you with all of my heart, you found the 'secret passageway' into my heart. The one passageway that I was sure that nobody would find…ever. So, with that being said." I began gettingon one knee with Cam in shock and tears running down her cheeks. "Cammie, will you marry me?" I asked trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice, but failing miserably. She just stood there in shock for a minute, tears sunning down her cheeks. I was starting to get worried. What if I asked to soon, and she wasn't ready? What if she's crying because she was going to break-up with me? I slowly felt my heart break. She's not saying anything, I'm gonna lose her now. I was almost in tears (note almost) when Cam smiled widly and said "of course… I love you Zach!" jumping into my arms. I smiled (yes smiled, not smirked. I know, I know, Zachary Goode smiling? A real smile? Cammie really brakes down my walls. I kissed the top of her head, and I slid the ring on her left ring finger._

_*Flashback*_

The plane attendant interrupted my train of thought asking if I wanted anything to drink. I said no, because I couldn't think of thirst while waiting to see my Gallagher Girl.

_*Time Skip*_

_After the plane ride_

I was pretty much jumping on the cab ride home ( I know that it's dangerous for a spy, but calling the CIA and waiting for them to pick me up would take way to long). I finally got home and I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I walked, well, more like ran up to the house ready to surprise my fiancée with my return, but there was boards up on the house windows and doors. What the hell? I saw a tiny, and I mean tiny. Only a highly trained spy would be able to see it, but it was the secret CIA symbol on the right top corner of one of the pieces of wood. I got really worried. Well, who wouldn't be? My fiancée and I's house is boarded up, and she's nowhere to be found. Well, that just means that she's not home, or maybe she is. But the CIA forced her to move. Or maybe she moved on. And she's with another guy. I growled at the thought. But if anyone knew where Cammie was, it would be Bex, Cam's best friend ever. I ran to her and Grant's house (my best friend, who's probably engaged to Bex by now) and didn't bother to knock, but to barge right in. Okay, that was stupid. I forgot that they were spies, and wouldn't just leave their door unlocked. I quickly got through the lasers (which weren't very easy) and quickly unlocked the security with the code that the two of them told us (Cam, Jonas, Liz and I). The next thing that I knew,. A knife was being held up to my throat. Great. Awesome spy you are Zach! I turned around and it was Bex. She realized it was me, gasped and then pulled me into a huge (and painful) hug. "Zach! Your back! I'm so, so sorry" she said sincerely. "Um, hey Bex, and no problem, I mean, I'm a spy, I'm used to the whole laser thing" I said unsurly because of Bex's unusual behavior. She isn't exactly my biggest fan. I mean, once she realized that my love for Cammie was real, she let her guard down a little. But not much. "You don't know?" she asked shocked. "Um, wht? And before we say anything else. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BOARD UP ALL ON MY HOUSE AND WHERE IS CAMMIE LIVING NOW?" I asked. God, shouldn't she know that there's a reason that I'm here and not with Cam. "Zach" she started letting go of me and looking me in the eye. "Cam died in a Blackout Mission 3 months ago" she finished., I checked to see if she was joking, but there was no hint of lye's in her eyes. "Wait… what?" I asked utterly confused with what was happening. "4 months ago, she went on a month long Blackout Mission to take down the COC. She succeeded, but she died during the final bomb. The transmitter wasn't acting right, so she went to fix it. She did, but it went off early. Her body was found dead." Bex finished in tears.

My Gallagher Girl…dead?

**Okay guys, that's the end. It just popped into my head and I felt that I had to put it up on fanfiction. Tell me if I should make a sequel and…REVIEW!**

**-Ashley **


End file.
